Armors Battle Royal
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Interlude This battle will have the four best armors in the world in a battle royal between Iron Man, Rescue, War Machine and Hulkbuster Description Wiz: Lets see who would win in a Death Battle If four amazing suits battle out against each other Boomstick: Oh I would love that Wiz: Now Lets cut to the chase now Boomstick Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze armors, weapons and skills to find who would win in a Death Battle. Iron Man Wiz: Lets start off with Iron Man Boomstick: Oh Yes Lets talk about the Golden Avenger Wiz: Iron Man also known as Tony Stark lost his parents due to the being killed by the Winter Soldier Boomstick: Despite all that, He still managed to become a billionaire Wiz: But before that, He was already a genius back then and was able to make his first iron man suit with scraps while trapped inside a cave Boomstick: Now That’s Cool! Wiz: His first Mark wasn’t that strong but it was a nicely done work and impressive from a box of scraps Boomstick: Hey I also want to do that Wiz: Iron Man made more suits and became stronger as he makes new ones and his suits gives him the ability of fly and shoot missiles out of his suit Boomstick: He also has a thing called the ARC Reactor Wiz: Tony had suffered from an accident which makes him connect a heart made from electronics in his chest to prevent him suffering Boomstick: That’s just sad! Wiz: Among all Iron Man’s weaponry, His ARC Reactor happens to be the strongest weapon he has as it disintegrated the titanium arm of the Winter Soldier (Winter Soldier loses his arm plays) Boomstick: He has a lot of weaponry than that, His suit can shoot lasers beams, bullets, blasters and much more. He can even fly so fast that his speed is considered to be supersonic Wiz: He is responsible for making Rhodes’ War Machine and even making the Hulkbuster and Rescue Boomstick: Nice Job, Scientist Wiz: His features also allow him to even overpower super soldiers like Captain America and much more Boomstick: Can he destroy the shield Wiz: No, He can’t (Tony saying I want to punch you to Captain America) Wiz: Iron Man’s greatest invention is his nanotechnology armor which has incredible features and much upgraded weaponry (All That for a drop of blood) Wiz: His nano suit allows him to quickly destroy his enemies so quick and in the comics it is called bleeding edge Boomstick: More like Mark 50 am I right Wiz: Iron Man is also a (Stark saying billionaire, playboy etc to Steve Rogers) Wiz: Iron Man is not entirely strong as his Tony Stark persona contains no superhuman powers although he is a super genius Boomstick: He is also stated to be one of the smartest people in the entire world Wiz: Stark is also an expert in business and engineering like his company Stark Industries which turned him into a billionaire. He may be strong but he is vulnerable to gods like being of Thanos Boomstick: Even when vulnerable to Gods he will always say (I.... Am...... Iron Man) Snap! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles